Harvest Moon: Nowadays
by Aojiroi Emura
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl shows up at Jacks farm, right on the day he was going to propose to Elli? Trouble that's what! Which way will Jacks heart swing in this Kawaii little fanfiction. COMPLETE! - Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own HM 

Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl 

It was very early the sun hadn't even appeared in the sky yet. The Rain was coming down hard as the storm slowly pasted. Jack lay in bed thinking about what he should do when he handed Elli his blue feather.

"What to do…." said Jack allowed. Suddenly there was a big crack of lighting, and the sound of a tree falling. The ground rumbled as the apple tree fell to the ground. Jack jumped up out of bed not knowing what was happening.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Jack as he put his overalls on and his black boots. Jack ran outside and saw the apple tree lying flat on the ground. Kito his dog was running around barking at the tree. Suddenly Kito stopped and looked in the direction of the bridge. Jack followed Kito's eyes and saw a figure standing in the rain.

The figure had a long black cloak over themselves and had a little backpack around their back. Jack stared at the figure for sometime when finally deciding to call out.

"Who are you!" shouted Jack over to the person, however the person continued to walk closer and closer. As soon as the person got close enough to Jack the figure fell into his arms.

"What the… it's a she?!" retorted jack outloud.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

Authors note: Hey everyone, Are you liking HM: Nowadays so far? Well I hope you like these next few chapters I'm gonna try to upload. Okays. - Please R & R. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything from it so no suing me please. -''''

Chapter 2: The Call… 

Jack looked down at the young lady in his hands and began to pick her up. Jack carried her inside the house and lied her on the small bed. The girl moved slightly as she shivered from her cold wet clothes. Jack looked at the girl…

She had shoulder length black hair with bangs like Elli's. She wore a dress that was white at the bottom with dark green and blue stripes at the end of the dress. The top was a laced corset kinda like Popuri's. The girl was soaked to the bone.

"I'll just leave her there…." Thought Jack as he started to walk away. Suddenly the girl let out a light cough. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned back to the girl.

"Man… why do these things always happen to me…" said Jack has he reached for her clothes. Jack took of her cloak and started to sake off her wet dress. After taking off her dress, Jack laid it on the kitchen chair. It was while he was undressing her that he noticed a cut on her side.

"What's this…. It looks like she's hurt." Said Jack as he got some bandages and started to wrap them around her. After that he left the room for a minute or two, then he came back in with some one of his baggy white shirts. He put the shirt on the girl then went and made some breakfast.

"I'll tell the townspeople in a little bit about the girl…" thought Jack as he finished his breakfast. Jack soon went outside to go tend the friend and feed the animals.

Meanwhile at the Winery, Manna and Duke are having a talk with a guy on the phone. Manna is looked very worried as she holds the phone.

"What do you mean she's missing!" Shouted Manna into the phone. The man on the other end sighed.

"I'm sorry Mrs., but we think your daughter might have been murdered, because blood was found in the apartment and it was that of your daughters. We'll contact you soon…." Said the man as the phone clicked off. Manna began to weep as Duke started to curse….

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Elli’s disappointment

Author's Note: YAY Another chapter down. - I hope you like please remember to R & R. - 

Disclaimer: I don't own HM….. -.-

Chapter 3: Elli's disappointment 

Jack had just finished his workday and walked back into the house. The first place he went was the bathroom. Jack took a shower and washed his hands when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" thought Jack as he walked over and answered the door.

"Oh, Elli…. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?!" asked Jack with concern. Elli looked at Jack and gave a small smile….

"No nothings wrong, it's just… I wanted to see you. You didn't come to the clinic like you usually do… so you see I thought something was wrong…. And I'm sorry Jack.." said Elli as she looked down at the ground. Jack smiled at her.

"Hey, Elli I…. Wanted to give you something…." Replied Jack… Jacks stomach turned…. 'What am I thinking' screamed Jacks mind as he went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of stew.

"Um… Elli give your regards to Ellen…." said Jack as he gave Elli the bowl. Elli looked down at the bowl and gave him a fake smile.

"Oh… thank you Jack I'll do that…" replied Elli as she looked down turning red…. 'Awe… I thought he was going to tell me he liked me too….' Thought Elli in her mind., "Well I have to be going now Jack, please take care of yourself.." With that said Elli left out the door…

Meanwhile at the same time Jack heard footsteps coming from the other room. Jack turned to the door and was shocked to see the girl that he had carried inside from the rain standing there staring at him.

"Whoa…" thought Jack as he stared at her.

End of Chapter 3

Did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Chapter 4: Who are You? 

The young girl stared at Jack with her deep ocean blue eyes. She didn't say a word she just stood there and stared at him.

"Um… are you feeling better?" asked Jack just now getting out of his shocked state. The girl looked at him and nodded, she then went over to the table and sat down. Jack walked over to the chair and got her clothes.

"Here these are yours… you can change in the bathroom." stated Jack as he handed her clothes. The girl looked up at him and gave a smile.

"Thank you…." Replied the girl, as she got up to get dressed. Jack watched her leave the room and thought to himself.

"Wow for a moment there she looked like the little girl I met whenever I first came here to play on Grandpa's farm." thought Jack as he remembered the little girl he had promised that he would return. Suddenly the door clicked open and there stood the girl in her dress all nice and dry. Jack stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"Um… excuse me, but who are you?" asked the girl. Jack looked at her and remembered he never told her.

"Oh, I'm Jack Harvest… this is my farm. I found you in the rain the other night. And well… " responded Jack. The girl looked at him funny….

"You seem familiar to me…" said the girl as she walked a little bit closer to him. Jack blushed at their closeness.

"Um… who are you Miss?" asked Jack . The girl stopped and stared at him.

"I'm…." she stopped for a moment, "I can't remember.…?!" The girl clutched he head in her hands…

"Why can't I….!" The started to quiver in fear. Jack didn't know what to do he did the only thing he could think of he hugged her close to him. At that same time, Cliff happened to be looking in the window.

"What the…!?" questioned Cliff.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors spread Fast

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Chapter 5: Rumors spread Fast 

Cliff looked though the window in shock. Cliff turned around and started to run back into town.

'I didn't think Jack would cheat on Elli like this!' thought Cliff as he ran. Meanwhile back in the house, Jack still held the quivering girl. Finally after about ten minutes the girl finally let go of Jack's shirt.

"I'm sorry…." Said the girl as she wiped the tears from her face. Jack looked down at her and finally replied, "It's okay… Do you want me to take you to the clinic? I mean you do have a cold from the rain, so you should take some medicine." asked Jack.

"No that's okay…" said the girl as she stood up and looked around at his messy home. Jack continued to think of things he could do to help her. Suddenly Jack got an idea.

"Um… I'll be right back I just remembered I had to make an errand." Retorted Jack as he got his shoes on and started to leave.

"Don't go anywhere okay." yelled Jack as he ran out the door. The sun was beaming down on Mineral Town on the spring day. After running to the town square Jack stopped for a breather. However Jack noticed the townspeople gossiping in the square.

"Look there's the little playboy…" said Ann.

"I can't believe him!" stated Karen. Jack just looked at them.

"Do they mean me!?" Thought Jack as he started to run to the clinic again. Jack soon entered the clinic and noticed Elli wasn't at the front desk.

"Huh? Where's Elli?" said Jack out loud. Suddenly Tim appeared.

"Can I help you Jack?" asked Tim with his same expression on his face. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I need one bottle of the blue medicine (Can't remember what it's called . ). Um… Hey Tim where's Elli?" asked Jack as Tim got his medicine ready.

"Elli she took today off she said she wasn't feeling to good. Why?" replied Tim not wanting to tell Jack the main reason why she didn't come to work today.

"Here you are Jack, Have a good Day. Oh and Jack whenever you finally bring your new girl in town, I'd be glad to meet her." Said Tim. Jack looked at him in shock as the medicine fell to the ground and splattered everywhere.

"What….!"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Chapter 6: Broken Promises 

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse, the girl is just sitting on the bed thinking, remembering….

Flashback

"Hey…hey.." said a girl. The little boy opens his eyes.

"Oh it's you. You're the boy staying over at the farm right?" said the little girl. The little boy just nodded.

"Tell me what it's like in the city, oh and tell me about you too." Said the little girl with a squeal of excitement in her voice. The boy just nodded. After several hours on the summit the little girl looks at the boy.

"When I grow up I'm gonna marry you!" said the little girl. The boy just nodded in agreement.

"Remember you promised!" replied the little girl smiling. After several days in the summer, the little girl shows up at the farm.

"Oh are you leaving NOW!" says the little girl, "But you'll come back right? Remember you promised!"

End of Flashback

Meanwhile back at the clinic. Jack is staring at Tim in complete shock.

"What do you mean girl?" asked Jake in shock. Tim stared at him funny.

"You know the one staying at your farm, Cliff told me all about her. He said she was very pretty." Said Tim, "I'll go get you some more medicine." Tim then left the room to get more. Jack suddenly grabbed his rucksack and sprinted out the door.

"OH my god! Elli knows! She knows about the girl!" cried Jack in his thoughts, "What am I gonna do now!"

Meanwhile, the young girl is still sitting on the bed thinking about her memories she's having.

Flashback

"Daddy! Stop your hurting me!" cried the little girl

"Shud ap! You don know an'thing!" shouted a man

"STOP IT! LET HER GO!" shouted a woman.

"Daddy please! I won't do it again! PLEASE!" cried the little girl as her father beat her.

End of the Flashback

Suddenly the door flew open and Jack stood in the doorway.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion between two friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Chapter 7: Reunion between two friends 

In Elli's room, Elli sat on her bed letting tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't believe, Jack would do something like this…" cried Elli as she held onto her pillow tightly, "Jack… why?"

Back at the farm Jack came running through the door. He panted as he stood in the door. The girl looked at him and got up.

"Are you alright Jack!?" asked the girl. Jack looked up at her.

"Go away! Because of you… Elli… Elli is…." Cried Jack as slow tears began to run down his cheek.

"But… I…" said the girl. Suddenly at that moment there was a knock on the door. The looked down at Jack who obviously wasn't going to answer the door. The girl got up and opened it only to come face to face with Elli!

"YOU! You're the girl everyone's talking about! You're the one who stole Jack from ME!" shouted Elli as she slapped the girl across the face. After slapping the girl Elli looked at the girl in shock.

"Wait.. wait a minute… Aja!?" cried Elli. Aja looked back at her and finally slapped Elli back. Elli fell to the ground, but jumped right up in no time.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you! Your mother told me that the police said you were murdered!" cried Elli as she hugged her best friend. Jack sat there on the floor staring at the two girls.

End of Chapter 7

Author's note: How are you all liking this fanfiction? The ending is coming up soon so til then please R & R! ---


	8. Chapter 8: Aja’s Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Chapter 8: Aja's Feelings 

Elli turned to Jack and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I doubted your feelings." Said Elli as she bent down.

"Um… Jack the goddess festival is tomorrow. I was wondering if you could take me." Replied Elli. Jack smiled at her.

"Sure I'd do anything for you Elli." Said Jack however at that same time something hit him… 'Aja…' thought Jack in his mind as he looked around the room to see if she was still there, but to no avail. Aja was gone.

Later that night, Manna heard a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" asked Manna as she answered if only to glomped by a crying Aja.

"Oh MOM!" cried Aja as her mother lay in shock.

"Oh my AJA YOUR ALIVE!" cried Manna as she embraced her daughter. After they stood up again, Manna led Aja into the house.

" Aja what happened between you and that boy!" asked Manna in frustration.

"You mean Jack?" asked Aja cluelessly. Manna looked at her funny.

"Jack? But how did you meet Jack?" asked Manna suddenly, putting her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god… you where the girl everyone was talking about!?" Aja just nodded her head as she looked down at the floor.

"Mom, He hurt me…. My boyfriend he…. He hit me several times…. I'm just now getting my memory back. I…. I…. Was so scared!" cried Aja into her mother's shoulder.

"Aja, You seem tried and you've had a hard day. I can tell. Why don't you go on upstairs to bed." Said Manna as he daughter started up the stairs. Once upstairs, Aja got into her pajamas and sat on the bed thinking. She kept hearing the voice from her childhood friend.

"I promise Aja, when I grow up you'll be my wife!"

"Why am I so sad… I mean it was just a little promise we made when we were seven." Said Aja as tears started to fall.

"Is it possible that I… I… I think, I'm in love with… Jack!" said Aja out loud.

End of Chapter 8

Author's Note: YAY The next chapter is gonna be the final for this fanfiction, however I'm also working on:

Harvest Moon Nowadays II

Final Fantasy Unlimited – Return to Wonderland

What does it all mean? (YU-Gi-Oh)

A Girl's Life (HM:FoMTFG)

Blue Stinger

Bishoujo Senshi Sere Tsuki :: Rasen

So keep an eye out. -


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Chapter 9: Confessions of Love 

It was finally the eighth of spring the day known as the Goddess Festival. The Sun was shining bright in the sky as the villagers slowly awoke. That night Jack had dreamt of no one else, but Aja and who her face must've looked whenever he told Elli he would go with her to the festival.

"I'm such an idiot!" shouted Jack as he looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. Jack put his hat on and started to do the choirs. After a couple of minutes he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Jack really hoping it would be Aja, but it turned out to be Elli.

"Hello Jack. Are you ready to go to the Festival?" asked Elli as she stood in her goddess festival costume. Jack looked at her and put his hand in his pocket. His hand gripped the blue feather in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Elli, I can't go with you!" claimed Jack. Elli looked shocked

"Why?! Why can't you go with me Jack!?" asked Elli on the verge of tears. Jack could do or say anything. He simply ran out the door.

Meanwhile at the winery, Aja was getting dressed for the goddess festival. Manna smiled as she looked at her daughter for the first time ever in the goddess costume. (If I remember right, duke said in BTN Aja didn't go, so now she's going for the 1st time. YAY!) Aja looked at herself in the mirror a little embarrassed.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door.

"How could that be?" thought Manna. Manna got up and answered the door and saw Jack standing before her.

"Is Aja still here!?" asked Jack in a panic. Manna just nodded as Jack run up the stairs.

"AJA!!!!" shouted Jack as he ran into her room. Jack stood there and stared at her for several minutes.

"Jack?… What are you doing here? Where's Elli?" asked Aja as she looked at him, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I… I couldn't go with her…. Because I realized something." Said Jack as he felt his palms sweat, "Aja I…I love you!" shouted Jack as he embraced her.

"Jack." Said Aja as she felt her head get all fuzzy and light headed.

" I love you too, Jack!" cried Aja as they both looked at each other. Finally after several moments, Jack pulled out the blue Feather.

"This is for you Aja."

** End**

Author's Note: YAY it's complete! I hope everyone liked this story. See'ya next time.


End file.
